The Molecular Biophysics Program at Stanford provides predoctoral graduate training in biophysics for students with unusually strong backgrounds in the physical sciences, mathematics and engineering. This emphasis grows out of a recognition that students trained in quantitative sciences can make very significant contributions to biomedical research, especially structural biology. Trainees must present outstanding undergraduate performance and experience in their major field and are selected on the basis of academic excellence and promise as researchers. The Ph.D. requirements include graduate level courses, participation in seminars, and the development of a high level of proficiency in research. Only students admitted to and fulfilling the requirements of the Biophysics Program are supported by the current training grant, and these students leave Stanford with a Ph.D. degree in Biophysics. Trainees are encouraged to become proficient in a variety of research techniques and to seek assistance from different sources as they develop their research expertise. The common goal in the graduate experience of all our trainers is that they be exceptionally well prepared and motivated for productive careers in biomedical research. The record of achievement by former trainees attests to the success of the Program. One of the strengths of the Program is the multi-disciplinary advising of trainees by specialists in different Departments and Schools. The Program draws on a core of faculty from 13 basic science Departments in the Schools of Humanities and Science and Medicine. These faculty have an excellent record of training and research. Outstanding facilities are available within research groups, as well as at major facilities for computational biophysics and graphics, applications of synchrotron radiation to biomolecular structure, x-ray crystallography, nmr and laser spectroscopy. By bringing an interdisciplinary group of students to the University, the Program brings a new and talented group of students into the biomedical sciences to participate in research with these faculty.